The application seeks continued support for the planning of a regional cancer center at the University of Louisville. During the past year we have made progress toward a complete cancer center by building on our recognized and demonstrated strengths and by real achievements on remedying weaknesses that were present one year ago. We feel that the considerable progress made in one year justifies a period of further planning and signifies real potential for the establishment of a cancer center. We feel that a request for additional planning support is justified on the basis of the magnitude and complexity of the planning leading to the development of a cancer center. We will need additional time to work out coordinated, developmental plans and to resolve the problems associated with the creation of new internal programs and organizational structures as well as with the establishment and development of relationships with other institutions and external groups.